


If You Were There

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: What you'd see if you happened to be at the bar when Alex, Maggie and Astra were having an evening out together.





	If You Were There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



If you were there, you’d be able to see they’re in love.

The two women sit, one shorter and darker, the other slender and strong, at a booth in the back.  The jukebox is playing some muffled country music and they would sit across from each other, drinking scotch and talking quietly, their fingers tangled between them on the tabletop.  They look at each other with the low light of romance in their eyes, despite the unfussy environment.  They have the look of two women who’ve had a long week and are glad to be unwinding with each other at the end of it, and will go home, and fuck with drunken glee in the bed they share, and burrow into each other and sleep well.

One is a cop.  Off duty, but when she leans the right way, you see the badge on her belt.  Tough, clearly, but she has nothing but softness for the woman across from her right now.  The other’s profession is not evident but she wears a lot of black and when she stands to get another round of drinks, her leather jacket catches the green neon of the beer sign behind them.

The place is full on a Friday night, with seemingly all the non-human residents of the city out to blow off some steam, and all the females paying too much attention to the muscled Daxamite boy behind the bar.  But you’d never know how crowded it was by the way those two look at each other.  They are perfectly, fully, miraculously in love.  It’s hard to say who to be jealous of.

One of them grows sad about something, and the other strokes her hair and they laugh together, the sad one shakily and the less sad one entreatingly, coaxingly, _hey-everything’s-gonna-be-alright-_ ly.  They would promise each other something, and then kiss.

If you parked yourself at the pool table with the Rivulian, and spent your time losing, and drinking while you pretended not to watch the unabashed couple in love, you’d see a tall Kryptonian woman come through the door, and after surveying the room, make her way back to that booth.  She’s wearing all black and strikes a figure like an ancient statue of a Roman warrior, and she has long, dark hair with a very rock and roll looking white streak that’s probably a clip-on but it doesn’t even matter because she’s a sight to behold anyway.  She surveys the room with concentration, and then her eyes find the couple at the back of the room.  She beelines toward them.

She looks serious, that woman, that tall Roman warrior with the rock and roll hair.  Serious, and strong.

The couple is so focused on each other, that they don’t see the Kryptonian, until she’s dragging the smaller one from the booth and sweeping her up in her arms, and kissing her like she’s been waiting half her life to do it.  If you were there, you’d be cursing under your breath because what’s the other one going to say, that short-haired brunette who’s slender but you can tell she knows how to throw a punch? 

“Astra!” you hear the little one yell, and she starts laughing.  “Put me down!”

Astra’s face is hidden from the rest of the room, but she’s laughing too, her powerful shoulders are shuddering. 

The other woman gets up.  Astra throws the small woman over her shoulder, to some little shrieks, and then turns to the other.

“Babe, we were wondering where you got to,” says the other, the brunette, and she rocks up on her toes to kiss Astra on the mouth.  There is no sign of the dampness of grief around her eyes that there was just a little bit ago.  She slaps the little woman’s behind, which is facing her.

And that meathead Daxamite behind the bar has taken a sudden interest in that corner of the room.  

They drag a chair over to the booth and the three of them clasp each other’s hands, and a sweet feeling of relief seems to settle over them.  Like they’re not complete unless all three of them are together.  Like the love they have is only what it needs to be when they’re in each other’s presence.  They’re a benevolent, magical thing to watch, the harmony of their needs so in tune with each other, the way a caress is passed from one to the next effortlessly, without thought, automatically. 

The Daxamite bartender makes his way over, but whatever comes out of his mouth is met with cold stares. They’re there only for each other’s company and have no use for whatever it is he has in mind.

The one called Astra leans over and kisses the little one, and she mumbles, “Maggie... I have missed your lightness ...”

And the one called Maggie leans across and kisses the other one.  “But you kept each other company?” she says. 

“We did,” says the third woman, “but you know we missed you anyway.  It’s not the same if we’re not all together.”

“I have discovered something that Alex likes very much,” Astra says, “and I cannot wait to show you.”

And then, they seem unaware of anything but each other.

The jukebox plays a slow jam an hour later and they’re by the bar.  Alex and Maggie dance close, arms around each other and chins nestled against each other’s shoulders, while Astra leans against the bar and watches them, caught in some mix of desire and compersion.  She makes no move to join them.   To watch them is giving her everything she needs right now.  If you were there, it would be hard not to wonder if you’ve been wrong about everything you’ve assumed about love.

Astra and Alex play pool.  Astra’s got a keen understanding of the physics behind pool and she seems to be cleaning up.  Maggie watches with a drink in hand.  Tonight, she hollers, she’s Team Astra.  Alex is not amused.  She loses.

She’s consoled by her two lovers.  They sit on either side of her at the bar, laying kisses on her cheeks.  They get her a little drunker, and soon enough, they’re not only kissing her cheeks anymore.  “It pains me to say this,” says the bartender, “like you have no idea, but you guys are, uh, kinda making a scene.”

Maggie and Astra play darts while Alex vengefully declares herself also Team Astra tonight.  While Maggie takes a very narrow loss, Alex leans to one side in the booth, and dozes off.  The jukebox plays a Kivari love ballad, and Astra picks Alex up, bridal style.  “Let’s take her home,” says Maggie.

“But I’m awake!” Alex protests sleepily.

“Yes, let’s,” Astra says.

“Yes, let’s!” Alex agrees heartily, her eyes still closed.  “I’m gonna get you two home and have my way with you.”

Maggie laughs and tosses a couple of bills onto the bar as they walk toward the door.  Even with Astra carrying Alex in her arms, Maggie has to hurry to keep up.  “You’re gonna be asleep again in five minutes or less,” Maggie laughs.

A blast of cool air rushes in as they push the door open and if you were there by the bar, you’d hear Astra murmur something indistinct.  You’d see Maggie turn a little and bite her lip. 

 “Well!” Alex yells in response to whatever Astra said.  “I’m certainly not going to be sleeping through that!”

And then they disappear into the cool National City night.

If you were there, you’d be able to see they were in love.

If you were there, you’d wonder if you ever knew a damn thing about it.

 


End file.
